Teardrop Waterfall
by MusicalBooker
Summary: Olive loves him and hates Chyna. She has to keep moving on, otherwise she will become weak. But after telling Fletcher how she really feels, things change. Rivalries heat up and feelings spiral out of control. But how will any friendship in the A.N.T farm survive when their abilities and relationships are tested? Eventual Folive, rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

I knew. The second I walked into Ant Farm it was obvious.

They were sitting together. She was holding his hand and they were both laughing. And then she leaned over, kissing him. I knew, that moment, that I had no hope. But I had to pretend. That's what Olive Doyle does best. I pretend every day, pretending that I'm not jealous of Chyna, pretending that I'm not in love with Fletcher.

Chyna pretended she didn't like Fletcher. But now, at 16, all of us had changed a lot. Chyna had realized her feelings for him and had obviously made a move. But I had always known what I felt for him. Just he never knew.

I entered noisily and they jumped apart, but I pretended not to have seen anything.

"Hey, Chyna. Hey, dork." I greeted them both. I couldn't look at them properly, but out the corner of my eye as I put my bag down, I saw them exchange a look. Chyna was shaking her head but Fletcher was nodding.

I turned around and instantly, they stop.

"Olive…" Chyna began.

"So Chyna, I found out this really interesting-"

"Olive."

"Interesting Factoid: The deer mother, when she's had a baby, can-"

"No one cares!" Chyna suddenly snapped.

I froze. So did Fletcher. Chyna got to her feet and walked right up to me. I was shocked at the anger I could see.

"Nobody gives a damn about your annoying 'interesting factoids' which are really boring as hell! Especially me, and especially Fletcher. Just try to be normal, for once, Olive!" Chyna said.

I couldn't understand why she was so angry but the part about Fletcher hurt. I tried to say something but Chyna spoke again.

"No. Don't say anything. See, _this _is why Angus is going to be the only one who will _ever _want you. Actually, no, he's _acting! _Everyone only feels _sorry _for you, Olive. Nobody actually wants to be your friend!" Chyna said. "So do all of us a favor and just stay out of our way! _Especially _me and Fletcher's. We don't want you. Nobody does."

There was a silence. Chyna looked really shocked and her hands flew to her mouth. I figured out where this anger had come from; I hadn't wanted to listen, and Chyna had caught on. She was mad because she thought I wanted to ruin their relationship. Fletcher had gotten to his feet and walked over to Chyna, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on." He said gently, ushering her away. She tried to glare at me but couldn't. As they went out, I almost missed the look Fletcher threw me over his shoulder. He was trying to tell me with his eyes that this wasn't true. But as he did, I turned away. The minute I was alone I sat on the cold, hard floor and thought about Chyna's words.

I ran over, closed the door and put Fletcher's easel, Chyna's music stuff and a table in front of it, barricading it shut. I then went to sit in the middle of the floor. Tears ran down my face and my makeup smeared and my emotions spiraled out of control.

I heard someone trying to open the door. Then they were trying harder, but because I was smart, I at least knew how to barricade doors properly.

"Olive! I know you're in there! Let me in!" it was Chyna. "Please, I didn't mean those things I said to you. You've missed half of class and I offered to look for you. Olive, I'm begging you, hear me out."

"FUCK OFF!" I shouted angrily. "What, just because I have _no _friends means that you can take advantage of me?! I'm sick and tired of your insults, Chyna Parks, and I HATE YOU!" I let my head lower into my hands.

About ten minutes later the barricade fell down, collapsing slightly onto me as some people shoved the door. I clambered out from under it and scooted forward, not caring who it was. I settled my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around them. I was still crying, but silently this time.

I heard someone closing the door and putting the barricade back up. After that, they sat down beside me.

"She didn't mean it." Fletcher said quietly.

"Yes she did." I said, my voice choked up. I looked up and sat cross-legged.

He looked shock at my face, tear-streaked and still sad, and my voice was cracked.

"Come to make fun of me, you doof?" I asked.

Fletcher looked hurt. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. We were alone so I could be nice to him. "I know you wouldn't."

"Chyna was just mad." Fletcher said.

"About what?! The fact that maybe I didn't want to hear that you two are dating?!" I said suddenly, getting to my feet. I kicked down the barricade, ready for my exit later. I moved Fletcher's easel carefully away. I knew that was unscathed. I looked at Chyna's music stuff and my eyes hardened.

"Olive, no." Fletcher said, but it was too late. I grabbed the stuff and smashed it on the floor, stepped on it, threw it at the music room glass, which broke surprisingly. When I was done, I glanced down. Fletcher was fine, of course I'd made sure of that, but I expected him to be angry. He got up and he had…_tears _in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this, Olive?" Fletcher asked.

"Because!" I snapped. "I don't want to see you with her! I hate her but I-" suddenly I was tongue-tied.

Fletcher's eyes were somewhat wide. He thought I wasn't going to finish my sentence so I did.

"I hate her and I love you." I said finally.

His eyes went even wider and his mouth fell open. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking behind me. Shit.

I turned and there was Chyna.

"Yeah, don't worry, I know." I said coldly. "He doesn't like me and just feels sorry for me. I'm not trying to steal him from you, Chyna. He just has to know how I feel." I brushed past her.

"Olive, wait." Fletcher called.

"No." I said. "Stay with your girlfriend. She's actually worthy of you." And with that, I grabbed my bag and, for the first time ever, simply walked out of Ant Farm.


	2. Chapter 2

Mom sorted it all out. She called into the school saying I was sick and called into her work saying she was sick so she could sit at home with me, letting me sob into her lap, watch movies and eat chocolate and stuff I like.

Finally, on Sunday, Mom said we were going shopping. I was surprised when she bought me a ton of girly clothes and shoes and makeup and hair stuff.

"You are going into school tomorrow looking like the princess you are. If Fletcher doesn't want you, he's making the mistake." Mom said.

So on Monday, Mom made my hair curly, did my makeup, made me put on my black skirt (which stopped just above the knee) and my pink top, and I put on my pink and black wedge trainers. I ate breakfast, got my stuff and Mom drove me to school.

"Chyna will probably think I'm doing this to steal Fletcher." I said, as we drew up outside.

"Well stuff her." Mom said. "Fletcher doesn't only go for looks and he wouldn't cheat on Chyna."

"True. Thanks Mom, see you later. I'm gonna walk home, right?" I checked.

"Yeah, I gotta go into work." Mom told me, she kissed my cheek and I got out of the car, putting my bag on my back.

As I walked in, people stared. I tried not to smile and I managed it. As soon as I walked into the Ant Farm, I got the real reactions.

Angus and Fletcher looked up, and their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. Chyna smiled, the other girls did too and all the other boys just stared. I went to sit on the couch and was soon approached by Chyna. She was smiling nervously and standing in front of me.

"You look really great, Olive." She said.

"Thanks." I replied, arching a brow at her. "You're not going to blow up at me then? Accuse me of trying to steal your boyfriend?"

"Olive." Chyna said, sighing. "I wouldn't do that. You're not good enou-" Chyna's hands flew to her mouth but it was too late.

"Excuse me, bitch?!" I got to my feet and stepped closer to her, kind of in her face. "I'm not good enough for him?! How dare you?! How. Fucking. Dare. You?! He just happens to be my best friend and before you got here things were fine. You were the one who screwed everything up and you were the one who let him down so many fucking times, the one who rejected him for her popularity, and bam. The minute he's 16, and good-looking and popular enough, you want him! He's kind-hearted, sweet, creative, and a lot of other things that you'll never notice! So you dare to tell me _I'm _not good enough?!"

I was breathing heavily, anger surging through my veins. Chyna looked angry now.

"Fletcher doesn't want you, Olive." She said. "No matter what you try to make yourself believe he never has and never will want you. You're a boring, cold, smartass, ugly, emotionless bitch and the only reason you said you loved him is to get back at me. You're too fucked up for anyone, in more ways than one."

My fist swung out and I punched her, hard. Twice. Fletcher went to step in but Angus yanked him back as Chyna slapped me.

"I said I loved him because I meant it, bitch!" I said angrily. "As for fucked up, well, I'd rather be that than a slut and an attention whore."

Chyna pushed me, hard. It took me off guard and I fell backwards, and as someone opened the door behind me I got knocked into it and everything went black.

_Later…_

I groaned and opened my eyes. I was in the medical room. The nurse lady smiled down at me calmly.

"Can I get up?" I asked.

"Yes. You're all healed now. You just bumped your head a bit too hard." She said.

I sat up. "Who brought me here?"

"Two boys. One with light brown hair and paint stained clothes and the other one somewhat chubby with curly hair."

"Fletcher and Angus." I said, smiling a bit. Then I remembered what had happened and my heart tightened.

"Are you alright?" the nurse asked.

I felt tears start to stream down my face. "He doesn't love me back." I said. "He loves her but I hate her."

The nurse understood. She gave me a hug. "Then she's not worth your time. As for him, well, it's his loss, isn't it?"

"I have gym now…can I take something as an excuse not to do it?" I asked, as the bell rang. "My head sorta hurts."

"Sure." The nurse filled out a form for me and I left, thanking her as I went. "Come chat to me any time, Olive."

I gave the note to the gym teacher and sat out. The Ant farm kids came in as soon as I sat down and Fletcher ran up to me.

"Are you okay?!" he asked, concerned.

"I'm too fucked up for you too care, Fletcher." I said, as Chyna started coming up the stairs.

Fletcher turned to her and shook his head. She backed off. He looked at me again.

"That's not true." He said, sitting beside me. He asked for 5 minutes and the gym teacher nodded, while the other boys and girls ran and did warm ups. "Olive, she doesn't…she really doesn't think that."

"Yes she does. And I bet you do too." I said, my voice cracking.

Fletcher put an arm round me and I sunk my head onto his shoulder.

"That's not true at all, Olive. You're my best friend and I really care about you. I love you."

I know what way he meant it and when he realized, he tried to explain.

"It's okay. I know what you meant. It's mutual, as well as the…other one that I feel…" I said.

Fletcher rested his head against mine. Chyna looked up at us and called out.

"Fletcher, come play volleyball." She called. "You can be on our team, you're good."

Fletcher looked at me as I sat up from his shoulder. "It's okay." I said softly. "I'll be fine."

"Olive…" Fletcher began. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too." I said, my voice cracking again.

He gave me a long, long hug, and when he pulled away, he pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"I can't let her down."

And as he retreated, I realized that, even if Fletcher did like me (which he didn't), he couldn't let Chyna down, because even if she'd do it to him in a second, he was far too decent.

For some reason, I love that about him, among everything else.


	3. Chapter 3

After gym, when I was putting stuff in my locker, Chyna came and pushed me hard, causing me to fall.

"Ow! What the fuck, Chyna?!" I demanded, getting to my feet and closing my locker, putting my bag on my back.

"How dare you make a move on my Fletcher!" Chyna said, slamming me into the locker.

"I didn't!" I protested.

"I saw him with his arm around you!" Chyna said.

"Oh for God's sake Chyna, get a grip!" I snapped. "He was comforting me and telling me how you didn't mean it! I wasn't making a move on him. He's my best friend and you used to be too. So I'd never do that. I'm decent, unlike you."

"Stay away from him!" Chyna glared after me as I walked away. I ran into Fletcher, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Olive?" he blinked.

"Tell your girlfriend that earlier I was not making a move on you!" I snapped, leaning against the door. "I'm not like that, and she won't believe me. But she'll believe you." I said.

"What did she do to you?" Fletcher asked, looking annoyed.

I wondered about telling him, but I shook my head. "Just started accusing me and telling me to stay away from you."

"I'll sort her. Thanks, Olive." Fletcher said, and we exited the classroom.

It wasn't until the next day that I finally snapped completely.

When I walked into school everyone was staring and sniggering. I saw posters all around, with my head photo-shopped onto…my eyes widened.

The body of a prostitute. Someone had photo-shopped my head onto the body of a prostitute and it looked pretty darn real, save for the tiny little marks that you could only see from close up.

I started tearing the posters down, ripping them to shreds.

"Hey Olive, none of us knew you were so dirty." Lexi said, giggling as she walked away.

Paisley was about to leave but she saw my tears of rage and she stayed. She started helping me tear the posters down. Until Lexi came and dragged her away. She started protesting but I shook my head, smiling weakly at her.

I didn't want to enter the A.N.T farm when I saw the door. There were the posters. I leaned back against my locker and slid down, sitting on the floor.

"Olive?" it was Angus. "I know this isn't you."

"I think you're the only one who does." I said.

"Olive, it's obvious they're fakes." Angus hesitated. "Is the rumor true? About…you and…"

"We're not together, Angus. But yes. I have feelings for him. I'm sorry, but I only see you as a friend. Can we just be that? Friends? I need a friend right now." I said. "One that I'm not crushing on."

"It's okay. I kinda moved on from my crush on you anyway." Angus said.

I got up, and wiped my eyes. "Is it worse in there?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't gone in yet." Angus explained.

I took a deep breath and walked in. He followed.

Posters, everywhere. Flyers saying that I slept with people for money. Pictures of me. Embarrassing pictures of me from when I was a baby. The minute I entered everyone started laughing. I felt tears start streaming down my face.

Angus stepped forward, trying to stop them from laughing.

I heard someone walk in behind me and they weren't laughing. I saw Chyna, in the corner, and anger flooded through me.

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed, and I lunged for her. I felt a crazy anger in my veins and I wasn't letting it go. I tackled her to the ground and started punching her, pulling her hair, kicking her.

Chyna smirked. "Wow, so you're a lesbian too?!"

I got up off her, shaking with rage.

"Chyna, stop it." Fletcher said from behind me. Angus was busy tearing the photos and posters down.

"Morning, Fletchy." Chyna said, and she practically made out with him right in front of me. I turned away and started collecting all the posters and stuff, putting them in my bag to get rid of them.

"Olive Doyle." Principle Skidmore was staring at me. "Why are there… disturbing… posters of you all over school?" she demanded.

"Principle Skidmore, it's not Olive's fault." Fletcher had come to stand beside me.

"Yes it is." I said quietly.

"My office, now!" Principle Skidmore said, and she started walking to the door.

I followed. Fletcher grabbed my arm and spun me round.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded, his face concerned and somewhat angry.

"I might get expelled for this." I said quietly. "I'd rather that."

"I don't want that, though." Fletcher said, and his face turned from anger to sadness. "Please, Olive, tell her what really happened."

I felt tears appear in my eyes. "Don't make this any harder for me, Fletcher." I said softly.

"Do it for me." He said.

I broke there and then. Tears poured down my face. "I'd really love to, but…I'm not wanted here, Fletcher. Chyna's been trying to get rid of me so…"

Fletcher's eyes were now pleading with mine.

"Olive, I'm begging you." Fletcher said.

His voice was starting to break. I had to shut him up the only way I could.

I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, silencing him. There was a shriek of outrage from Chyna but she didn't do anything. I let my eyes shut. This was the only time I'd ever get to kiss him so I was making the most of it.

So I was surprised that he hadn't pulled away and he was…_he was kissing back._

I stepped away from him and opened my eyes. Angus had hold of Chyna and I shot him a grin.

"I'll see you guys." I said, offering Fletcher a small smile. He'd opened his eyes and he looked shocked, as well as the fact that he was blushing.

I turned away and started walking out when Chyna tackled me from behind, causing me to topple forwards. She was hitting me before I could stop her.

"CHYNA PARKS!" Principle Skidmore screamed. "Is it true you put up those posters?!"

"Yes!" Chyna snapped, being pulled off of me. "And I'm proud of it!"

Principle Skidmore dragged her off and I got up.

"That's gonna leave a mark." I muttered, brushing myself off.

"You kissed me." Fletcher said.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"I never said I didn't enjoy it." He said, and he surprised me by leaning over and catching my lips in his again.


End file.
